The Research Plan describes projects relating to several cancer sites. Colon cancer will be studied in Watertown, New York where the incidence is higher than other areas in New York State and among residents of State Mental Hospitals who have a low frequency of this disease. The hypothesis of transmissibility of Hodgkin's disease will be tested further and methods developed for extending these studies to other lymphatic and hematopoietic neoplasms. Additional studies are in progress or planned for cancers of the prostate, pancreas, breast, central nervous system, (primary) liver and mesothelium. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Greenwald, P., Wolfgang, P., Burnett, W. S., Nasca, P. C.: Lymphoma and Leukemia Mortality Among Teachers, (Abstract) Am. J. Epid. Vol. 104, 331. 1976. Greenwald, P., Woodard, E., Nasca, P. C., Hempelman, L., Dayton, P., Maksymowicz, G., Blando, P., Hanrahan, R., Burnett, W. S.: Morbidity and Mortality Among Recipients of Blood from Pre-Leukemic and Pre-Lymphomatous Donors, Cancer 38(1): 324-328, July 1976.